Linked
by Its Obvious u guys
Summary: Her 7th year at Hogwarts is not going as planned for Lily: first Potter is made head boy, and now they end up being chained together! How are they going to survive being in each others company all the time? First James/Lily fic, written for Shooting- Starkid's Birthday!


**Title: Linked**

**Rating: T for swearing, and in detail kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (but I wish I did)**

**For ****Shooting-Starkid on her birthday (or a bit after, but whatever) hope you all enjoy!**

_**Linked**_

"Go away Potter!" Lily shrieked at the tall, dark haired youth, slamming the door to the head girl's dormitory in his face. Practically hissing, Lily stalked across her room, which was lavishly furnished with red and gold furniture; the Gryffindor lion hung from the largest wall, though the tapestry didn't move like the other enchanted paintings in the castle, it did seem to breathe slightly, it's golden eye blinking as it followed the red-headed girl across the room.

Still seething, Lily ripped the curtains, also in the Gryffindor colours, closed. Afterwards, Lily stomped across to her four-poster bed, and begun to change into her pyjamas.

It was just a week after returning to Hogwarts after the start of her seventh year. Before the train journey to Hogwarts had even reached its destination, that James Potter has already found her and tried, once again, to become Lily's Boyfriend.

It was needless to say that when Lily arrived at Hogwarts and then found out that none other than James Potter had been made head boy she hadn't been at all pleased.

… _Head boy, him!_

So now Lily had to see him every day, she had thought that her seventh year at Hogwarts would be the best… but now it seemed that the chances of that had been reduced to nothing.

_It's not fair!_ Lily thought, _why can't he just leave me alone? He's such a stupid arrogant little boy, and he ruins __**everything!**_

Flinging herself onto the squashy bed, Lily wrapped herself in the soft covers, ignoring the muffled conversation through the wall, which she was pretty sure consisted of James telling his friends to piss off, or at least that was what it sounded like.

With a final sigh Lily rolled over and found sleep.

The Head boy and girl's common room, which connected James and Lily's room, was bathed in darkness. James had fallen asleep in one of the squashy arm chairs, broken shadows falling across his face.

The door creaked open. Two figures seemed to glide into the room.

"Padfoot, I'm not sure if this is really a good idea" The second figure whispered, holding back slightly.

"Oh come on Moony, it took me forever to find this spell, and besides what's the worst that could happen?" Sirius asked, moving away from James' sleeping form and beginning to walk into Lily's room.

"She might murder him." Remus muttered under his breath.

Yawning, Lily turned slightly, light streamed into her face. Her entire side ached, her arm in particular…

_Wait, light?_ She thought, _I swear I closed those damn curtains! ... I did, I defiantly did._

Confused, Lily opened her eyes, sunlight glared back at her, but it wasn't from Lily's familiar window. Realising, Lily stood up quickly.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

"What the hell?"

"James?" Lily gawked at the boy asleep on the common room floor. "Did you take me out of my room?!" Lily yelled trying to ignore the fact that the Gryffindor head boy was topless.

"No, Evans I swear, I was asleep, I only just woke up," James said, holding up his hands honestly, as he did pain shot through Lily's wrist, and something forced her towards a half-naked James Potter (Something she never intended to move closer to).

At the exact same moment the two Gryffindor's looked down to see a thick metal manacle and a study chain, both sparkling with magic, binding Lily's right arm to James's left.

While the two of them continued to share in disbelief at their hands, Sirius bounded in, evidently ready to walk to breakfast with James "Hey guys, howww-… shit"

Lily rounded on him.

"You did this, didn't you?! Think it's some kind of joke!" Lily bellowed at James' curly haired friend, who looked a tad nervous at being yelled at by the red-headed girl.

"Erm… no I didn't" Sirius muttered stepping backwards.

"Sirius Black you come here now!" She shouted, straining at the manacle, which, at present was the only thing keeping her from murdering Sirius.

"Er no thanks I choose life,"

"Then I suggest that you come here," James said, holding Lily back, he didn't sound too pleased either, but his slightly annoyed tone was nothing compared to Lily's.

"Come here Sirius!" She shrieked, as she inched here way closer to Sirius, dragging James with her.

"Now Evans, cool it down a bit, I mean, do you seriously think that he has the mental capacity to pull off a spell like this?" James reasoned, clearly worried for his friend's well-being.

"I swear Evans, I didn't do anything" Sirius promised.

"Promise?" Lily asked harshly.

"Would I lie to you?" Sirius asked some playfulness

"Both of you get out of the way," Lily snapped; her patience was rapidly evaporating. Pulling her wand from her dressing gown, she pointed it at the chain "Defindo!"

Nothing happened.

There was a long silence. If Lily couldn't think of a spell that would remove the hand cuff then who else could?

To Lily this was the end of the world, her life was literally imploding, any hope of a good year evaporated, at that moment Lily simply wanted the universe to end itself. But James, being James, managed to see the bright side:

"Sweet! I'm stuck to Evans!" He smirked at Lily, who was looking angrier by the second. He wrapped his right around her waist, pulling her closer. Lily elbowed him in the stomach forcing James away, or to be more precise, as far away as the wretched manacle would allow, which really wasn't very far. He grinned sheepishly, at the pure fury on the head girls face.

Trying to force some authority back into her voice Lily turned back to her room "Sirius, don't you have something to be doing?"

"Ah yeah, Quidditch," Sirius muttered, as he left he gave James a quick smirk.

Lily began to take a few steps even further away from James "Now I'm going to get dressed," which made James speed up considerably.

Once in her room, Lily started to pull her robes out of the large oak wardrobe.

Sensing James watching her she said in a mono tone "Potter do you really think I'm going to let you watch me get undressed?"

"Probably not," He muttered sounding disappointed.

Rolling her eyes, Lily half closed the wardrobe door, hiding her from James. She most definitely didn't trust him not to look.

After getting changed as fast as was possible, with one hand still chained to James, Lily picked up her bag and marched into James' room, towing him along with her.

"Could you please stop doing that," James wined "I do play Quidditch, you know? And I do in fact need my arm for that, and you keep dragging me around and-"

"Get undressed" Lily asked shortly, facing the wall.

"Pardon? I think my ears are playing tricks on me, could you repeat that?"

"You heard me!" Lily growled through gritted teeth. _He really had to make everything more complicated than it already was, didn't he!_

"I think that you might be getting a different opinion of me, Evans"

_Fat chance!_ She thought, as she said "Right, whatever, James, just get undressed,"

"Oh so you **do** want me to be naked,"

"Well if you're going to get into your robes, it might help if you were out of what you're wearing now." Lily huffed.

"I can't believe Evans just told me to take my clothes off, would you like a dance as well?" He teased.

"Are you done yet?" Lily hissed, hiding her red face.

"Why don't you turn around and find out." James voice was silky.

"Potter if you're not ready in the next 2 minutes then so help me-"

"Yes, yes I'm ready, ok" He interrupted her, while poking her shoulder to show he was, thankfully, fully clothed.

"Right lets go then, we both have a free period first thing" Lily sighed.

The two walked in silence, James kept trying to make eye contact with Lily, but she was looking determinately ahead of her, and so the journey through the school continued in silence… until they reached the top of the staircase.

James attempted to walk down the stairs, just as Lily tried to turn down a different corridor.

"Ow!"

"Bloody Hell!" James cursed, rubbing his wrist, which by now was really starting to hurt, from being pulled back and forth by the metal handcuff "Where the hell are you going?"

"Er, the Library," she retorted.

James' jaw dropped in astonishment "But… but," He motioned down the stairs incredulously "But, Quidditch," James trailed off into silence.

"What you're going to go to Quidditch practise with me clinging onto your back for the entire time? I think not!" Lily snapped already turning away from James. Huffing and stomping like a child, James followed her into his least favourite part of the school: the library.

As usual the school library was silent, aside from one small corner:

"I'm so bored"

Lily gritted her teeth as James continued to tap his foot.

"James, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Tapping your effing foot!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Then do something!"

"I am doing something; I'm tapping my foot – OW!"

Lily clutched onto her copy of the standard book of spells grade 7, said book had just whacked James on the shoulder, causing him to swear loudly, as he almost fell off his chair.

A pair of first year girls sat near them turned to stare with open mouths.

"Oh come on! It's not like you haven't heard it before!" James said grouchily, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Honestly, Potter, a head boy of Hogwarts shouldn't be mentally scaring the first years with his foul mouth!"

"Sorry next time I fracture a shoulder, I'll bear that in mind… if not I'll start a swear jar," the head boy muttered.

Lily snorted "you'd end up homeless, Potter,"

There was a sudden rumbling of feet from all around them, signalling the end of that class time.

Lily sighed "Well, thanks to you Potter I got bugger all done," she began to pick up her books.

"Who's swearing now… hey, lunch!" James jumped to his feet, meaning Lily was yanked off her chair by the chain, her books flew out of her hands, but at this point she was much too tried to feel annoyed, she just sighed.

"Oh, sorry Evans," James said, as Lily bent down and began to pick them up.

Turning her head to flick a piece of fiery red hair out of her eyes, Lily realised that James had bent down to help her gather up her books, and now as he looked up, their faces were almost touching.

They stared at each other.

Behind his glasses, Lily could see his face, it seemed as though she'd never seen him properly before. As he blinked Lily counted each eyelash, as they scattered the sunlight, illuminating the myriad of colours in his eyes. Each different shade of hazel eyes seemed more beautiful than the last; the colour reminded her of honey. Lily had never noticed them before; she could feel herself getting lost in the depth of those eyes…

Swallowing, Lily looked down at her shaking hands and continued to pick up her books, refusing to let herself blush.

_What! What the hell am I doing? Did I just stare in Potter's eyes? No, no way in Hell, just imagining it_, she thought as she took the last few books from James and stuffed them into her bag, before standing up and beginning to walk out of the library, still feeling a little dazed.

James followed, slightly behind her, a small smile tugging at his lips; he'd seen the look in her eyes when she'd stared at him.

As they walked towards the great hall Lily was holding her arm so that her cuffed hand was as far away from James's as possible. James glanced at it thoughtfully, his brow furrowing. "Evans what are you doing? You're gonna hurt your arm."

His hand reached for hers and, before she could protest, he had entwined his fingers with hers. Heat shot through her arm at his touch.

"See, that feels better now, doesn't it?" A soft smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her. Lily ducked her head, struggling to remain composed; he was using _that_ voice again. The one that was so full of warmth and playfulness that it made her blush, she couldn't fight the small smile that wormed its way onto her lips. Luckily for Lily, James didn't seem to have noticed and was looking ahead again.

"Why do we have to sit with your friends?" Lily hissed, tying her hardest to hide behind James; Lily wasn't a shy girl but having to spend her entire lunch with a group of the rowdiest boys in the school, all of whom probably thought that her current predicament was funny, wasn't something that Lily was really keen on doing.

"We can sit with your friends tomorrow," James replied, running his un-cuffed hand through his hair messing it up even more, as he half dragged Lily towards the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Whispers and laughs followed the two across the hall. Most of the Slytherins laughed out loud at the sight of them, for half a second Lily caught sight of Severus's heartbroken face, as he turned away from her.

Pain sliced through Lily, though it had been a few months since Lily had made it clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with the Slytherin, she still felt incredibly guilty about hurting him.

Dragging her feet she followed James, and slumped down next to him, shrinking down next to him slightly, wishing she could just evaporate; the eyes of everyone in the hall were burning into her.

James however seemed oblivious to this; at his sat down he cheerfully greeted Remus, Sirius, and Peter, as well as several boys Lily didn't know by name.

"Calmed down I see Evans," Sirius joked, as he prodded a bit of steak and kidney pie with his fork, most of the boys laughed, though in Lily's opinion it wasn't all that funny "well, at least you two have tied the knot," the curly haired boy continued, causing Lily's cheeks to burn, she caught Remus giving her a bit of an apologetic smile; Lily knew Remus fairly well, in her opinion he wasn't quite as much of a git as his friends, all of whom were now laughing at her expense.

Feeling even lower than she had before, Lily picked at her food with her unchained hand.

_Oh how I hate that James Potter! Well at least it can't get any worse_. She thought, but she was sadly mistaken:

Suddenly James turned to her and gulped.

"What?" Lily asked, fear suddenly settling in her already uneasy stomach.

He gulped again and looked at her guiltily "I need to go to the toilet!"

Lily felt the blood drain from her face, while the group of boys burst into laughter.

If looks could kill then James Potter would have been nothing more than a pile of bones. "Well hold it in!" Lily almost shrieked, her voice ripping up several octaves.

"I'm sorry can't, I really need to go." James stuttered, going red for the first time that Lily could remember "I'm sorry okay! Just …well, close your eyes."

Lily groaned as James hastily stood up and practically dragged her after him.

~ ~ ~ (Later that night) ~ ~ ~

"If you dare!"

"I won't!"

"If you do, then you know full well what will happen to you?"

"You will hex me so much that I'll wish I had never been born!" James imitated Lily's annoyed voice perfectly.

With a final smirk at Lily's indignant face, James closed his eyes and lent against the bathroom wall.

After a second of angry silence, James heard the muffled thud as Lily carefully placed her towel on the floor, pulled back the shower curtain, stepped inside and turned it on.

James smiled slightly at his situation: the fact that there was only a flimsy shower curtain between him and a totally naked Lily Evans… _**just a damn shower curtain!**_

But James knew that she would never let him near her again if she knew that he was even considering taking a look at her.

Quickly James banished that thought, leaving himself to decide what to do, he had promised her after all…

_Well it won't be breaking a promise if she never finds out._ He thought, smirking, as he opened his eyes.

Warm, sweet smelling steam, began to fill the bathroom; James could feel his glasses steaming up (though that might have something to do with his increased heart rate)

Making up his mind, James used his un-chained hand to wipe the condensation off his glasses, so that he could finally see.

The shower curtain was semi-translucent; James could just see the blurred outline of Lily's body. Every inch of her perfect smooth skin was just out of his reach. Her red hair, now dark with water, was streaming down her bare back. Though the image wasn't completely focused to James, it didn't take away the fact that Lily Evans was, and would always be, perfect.

Sighing James closed his eyes again, _not yet…_

Sometime later, Lily had finished her shower, and James had also had a shower.

"Where, are we going to sleep? I mean-"

"Potter, I don't care!" Lily groaned, sounding uncharacteristically resigned and tired.

She walked into James' room and lay down onto the bed, carefully, so as to not drag James with her.

The tall messy haired boy sat gently down onto the bed, next to Lily, surveying the sad looking red head, his face creasing into a frown.

"Are you ok, Evans?"

"What do you think, Potter!"

James moved closer "Evans… I know that you've had a pretty bad day, and I know that it's partly my fault,"

"You don't say," She replied thickly

James was silent for a minute, and then his face lit up with an idea "I know," he exclaimed as he drew out his wand and summoned several items out of thin air.

Lily turned her head to see James holding two bottles of Butter beer, and a pack of cards.

"No thanks" Lily replied, without even considering; the last thing she wanted to do was end up drunk with Potter.

"Yeah should have known…" James muttered un-corking one of the butter beers.

"What is that supposed to mean," Lily snapped finally looking up at James.

"Well," James replied, the teasing tone once again in his voice "You're a goodie, goodie after all-"  
Without even waiting for him to finish, the fiery headed girl ripped the second bottle out of his hand and took a huge gulp of the sweet, warm liquid, relishing the look on James' face.

"Well, Miss Evans," James mocked, ruffling his hair once more "I had no idea,"

His eyes travelled over the head girl hungrily "Fancy a game of poker?" He asked his voice always teasing "You, may as well break all the rules. You might surprise yourself and actually enjoy it."

Lily looked up, in the candle light his hazel eyes looked like liquid gold; they caught her attention at once, and she knew right away that she had lost, resigning herself to him Lily sat up.

"Ok, Potter but only a few games."

~ ~ ~ (At around two in the morning) ~ ~ ~

"Oh looks like you're a little short, I could lend you some money," he said, the playfulness in his voice, made Lily shudder, and the way he looked at her…

"At what cost?" She enquired

James shrugged, holding his hand of cards close to his chest.

Lily bit her lip "Er, my cat?"

"Nope,"

"I'll do your homework for a week?"

"Nope,"

"What then?"

James shrugged again, running his hand through his already tousled hair "… a kiss?"

"I fold"

"Your choice,"  
"You're bluffing!" Lily whined.

"Yeah, I am," James replied in an offhand voice.

Lily ground her teeth at the messy haired youth. She wanted to win, desperately, if nothing else, just to wipe that damn smirk off his face. He was bluffing she knew he was… she could borrow enough to see his cards, and then she **would** win. But she'd have to kiss him if she lost… but she wouldn't lose, he was definitely bluffing!

James was sat in front of her waiting expectantly, that annoyingly confident smile playing about his lips once more.

Lily eventually snapped "What sort of kiss?"

"Just a kiss," He replied calmly.

"Not a snog!"

"No, just a kiss,"

Lily checked her cards again, and then slowly said "Ok, I'll see you for a kiss,"

"Well… read these and weep, quite a lot," James said smugly, as he placed his cards onto the bed.

"A full house!" Lily said disbelievingly.

"Yep"

"Fuck! You weren't bluffing!" Lily growled.

"Never do," James replied shifting slightly "Or do I?" He said raising his eyebrows at Lily.

She sighed as she threw her cards onto the bed "A pair of queens, and a pair of sevens,"

"Right, well hard luck, because you are now rather poor, and you own me a kiss," James replied, leaning forward slightly.

Sighing Lily lent in towards him, _why did I get myself into this?_ She thought "Fine, get it over with!"

Slowly James lent even closer, Lily had to fight every instinct to pull away; she squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the inevitable.

James kissed her.

His lips were warm, as they gently caressed hers. Heat rushed through Lily as she felt the smoothness of his skin, the warmth of his breath… But true to his word, he never opened his mouth.

But, Lily could just taste the sweetness in the boy's skin and as he started to pull away her, the taste of him left her wanting more…

Without warning the effect of the butter beer seemed to hit her, all her body seemed to loosen, her hand clasped tighter around the rim of the butter beer bottle, her head lolled to one side as she surveyed the boy sat in front of her, realising for the first time (In some alcohol fogged part of her brain) that Potter was in fact quite handsome.

He slowly started to blink. Her heart rate seemed to quicken as she seized her chance and leant forward once again, pressing her lips against his.

James' eyes flew open in shock as he felt Lily's lips mould into his.

Her lips forced his mouth open; he felt hot breath in his mouth as her tongue traced his lower lip. Feeling his heart do a backflip James kissed back; Lily let out a small moan as he pushed his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth.

She leant forward kissing him harder, lust rising in her like a wave; _she wanted more!_ Her whole being was focused on James' lips; the sensation was almost too much. Letting go of the beer bottle, her hand entwined itself in James' messy hair, willing him not to turn away. As if in response James' unchained hand slipped underneath her shirt and rested in the small of her back, pressing her against his well-muscled chest.

The uncomfortable chain was forgotten as the pair fell sideways, so that they were lying on the bed, still locked in their embrace.

Slowly Lily opened her eyes.

James Potter was asleep right next to her, their faces inches apart. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to her head; smiling Lily moved closer, and, without sense, she pressed her lips gently against his.

James' eyes snapped open, and he jumped to see Evans, **Lily** **Evans!** Kissing him! … _**Again!**_

Was that even possible? He was sure that last night had been a dream! Blinking rapidly, as she pulled away, he looked again, at Lily, who had somehow ended up wearing his oversized top, lying next to him in bed leaning against his bare chest looking up at him with loving eyes.

Grinning at the dazed look on James' face, Lily lent forward and kissed him gently on the lips again, giving him a chance to let it sink in.

"Evans, I know that I-I've said this before," He stuttered "But I really do love you,"

The adorable shyness in his voice made Lily's heart melt, as she leant closer to his face "And you know, Mr Potter, I think that I'm a little in love with you."

"Just a little?" He whispered so close to her now that her breath-taking green eyes were all that he could see.

"Well, maybe a lot more," She replied her lips melting against his once more…

"Well Remus, I think our work here is done,"

James and Lily broke apart just in time to see Remus point his wand at them, a flash of light illuminated the run and the manacle was finally gone.

"It was _you_," Lily gasped, momentarily stunned.

"But I didn't… how could… you bastard!" James growled jumping off the bed, as his friends ran out of the door.

Lily giggled at the look of anger on her lovers face.

"I know," Lily said drawing her wand from the inside of her robe "Let's chain Remus and Sirius together, and see how they like it,"

"I think that it might be a good idea, Lily," James purred, using one hand to pull out his own wand, and the other to clasp Lily's hand.

A smile found its way to Lily's face he'd never called her Lily before, it'd always been Evans; she had never thought it was possible for her name to sound quite so beautiful.

Together they set off after their friends, linked together stronger than they had ever been by locks or chains.

_**(Sorry for the awfulness of that!)**_

_**Happy Birthday Emily!**_

_**Love your ninja friend**_

_**Katfink xxx**_


End file.
